1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to overhead projectors, and, more particularly, to means for storing and automatically displaying overhead transparencies in a conveniently demountable apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transparencies used with an overhead projector are usually handled manually, even though it is distracting to both the audience and speaker when attention is continually diverted to keeping the transparencies organized and positioned accurately within the projection window. The term "transparency" here is meant to include "overheads" and other transparent viewable media such as x-ray film and the like.
An infrequent speaker often finds it difficult and cumbersome to manage a set of loose transparencies during the course of a presentation. Usually the speaker will stand in front of the room to operate the overhead projector; the projector's limited focusing range provides minimal flexibility in locating the projector any great distance from the screen. In this typical arrangement, the mobility of the speaker is also limited as she either stands and pivots with her back to the audience, or a good portion of it, to facilitate the transfer from one overhead to the next. Also, because the speaker is generally "tied" to the overhead projector, she often blocks the view of some portion of the audience.
The problems with this arrangement are compounded when the speaker desires to return to an earlier shown transparency for further clarification or to provide additional information on a particular point. The transparencies tend to retain static charge and are now likely disorganized on the table or stand which frustrate her attempts at a deft, impromptu review of an earlier-described topic.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for viewing transparencies on a overhead projector which obviates one or more of the problems found in the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for storing transparencies which may be used directly on an overhead projector stage to view the transparencies.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a transparency storage and viewing apparatus which is compact and easily portable.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an apparatus for viewing transparencies which adaptably attaches to the light boxes of variously sized overhead projectors and remains stationary during use.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an apparatus which can hold several transparencies in an aligned configuration so that two or more transparencies can be overlaid for viewing without interfering with the normal viewing operation.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an apparatus of the type described which is convenient and reliable in use, yet relatively inexpensive and simple in construction.
It is an object of this invention to include a simple transparency feeding mechanism which provides for automatic transparency changing by remote control and reduces the relative immobility of the speaker.
It is moreover an object of this invention to reduce screen glare that affects readability of the transparency.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a reloadable film carrier onto which the ordered transparencies would be attachable.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a reloadable cartridge to accept the film
It is also an object of this invention to provide a frame counter for ease of access to a desired transparency.